Who's The Parents of the Biggest Star?
by Kuroi to Akai
Summary: 'Hadiah', sebuah kata teka-teki yang belum terpecahkan hingga saat ini.. Akankah Len segera mengetahui isi 'hadiah' itu? *AUTHOR SERING BOLOS BIKIN SUMMARY!* WARNING : gaje, typo, touching heart story inside! ini chapter pertama yang mengusung genre romance lho! RnR? Folfav? NO FLAME! SAYA BUTUH SARAN BUKAN MAKIAN!
1. Len Kagamine's Childhood

***PUNTEEENN XDD***

**fanfic ini adalah fanfic pertama dengan multichapter .. ihiiihiiiw ^^  
**

**next chapter? weiitz sabar om! yang ini aja dulu yah :)  
**

**okay tanpa ngomong sampe bolong ditambah panjang ga pake lebar .. Let's cekidoot!  
**

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?  
**

**=======BY : VOCALOIDERS FC=======  
**

Pada suatu hari di sebuah rumah sakit swasta di ibukota, lahirlah seorang bayi laki-laki yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Pasangan suami istri Kaito dan Meiko pun senang karena anak pertama mereka lahir sehat.

Setelah beberapa hari ia di rumah sakit pasca kelahiran anaknya, akhirnya ia langsung keluar dari rumah sakit. Namun disaat ia ingin membawa pulang anaknya yang belum diberi nama itu hilang. Mereka pun menangis dan sampai akhirnya ia harus kehilangan bayinya dan berharap ada yang ingin menemukan anaknya, namun naas tak ada seorang pun yang menemukannya. Ternyata bayinya di culik oleh seorang wanita yang tidak diketahui identitasnya. Ia tidak suka kalau Meiko dan Kaito bahagia. Ia segera kabur dari rumah sakit dan meletakkan bayinya tepat di depan rumah kumuh yang hanya terbuat dari kardus bekas dan barang-barang bekas lainnya. Setelah meletakkan bayi tersebut, ia langsung melarikan diri agar tidak ada yang melihat dirinya dan menelantarkan bayinya.

Tak lama setelah pergi, ada seorang bapak-bapak yang baru saja pulang dari memulung melihat bayi yang sedang menangis di depan rumah milik Luka. Karena kaget bapak-bapak itu langsung berteriak histeris dan memanggil warga sekitar. Bapak-bapak itu langsung menceritakan penemuan bayi itu. Salah satu tetangganya langsung memanggil Luka ke luar rumah untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan tak lama Luka pun keluar rumahnya, seorang wanita yang masih paruhbaya. Namun ia masih bingung 'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?' Lalu bapak-bapak yang melihat bayi tersebut menceritakan tentang yang sebenarnya terjadi. Para tetangga menyarankan jika bayi tersebut diasuh olehnya hingga besar, namun Luka mulai heran dan kebingungan,

"Jika saya yang mengurus bayi tersebut, bagaimana caranya mengurusnya? ", tanya Luka. "Padahal saya belum menikah dan tak pernah mengurus anak sebelumnya"

Namun apadaya, Tuhan belum memberinya seorang suami dan anak kepadanya, sedangkan para tetangganya sudah berkeluarga dan memliki anak yang cukup banyak. Mau tidak mau Luka harus mengurus bayi asing tersebut hingga besar.

"Kumohon jika ia besar nanti, jangan beritahu ke dia bahwa saya ini hanya ibu angkat yang belum menikah dan hidup tanpa suami", ujar Luka kepada tetangganya.

Keadaan yang tadinya tegang kini telah bubar, Luka dan bayi angkatnya masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia pun mulai mencari-cari nama yang bagus untuk bayinya. Dan setelah difikirkan akhirnya mendapat nama yang sesuai dengan bayinya, yaitu Kagamine Len.

Setiap hari Luka kerepotan mengurusi Len kecil, dari popok, susu, hingga makanan. Namun semua itu tidak semuanya terpenuhi karena uang hasil kerjanya yang hanya menjadi pemulung barang-barang bekas tidak mecukupi kebutuhan. Karena itu, ia mulai ganti semua kebutuhan-kebutuhan bayi tersebut, dari popok ia ganti jadi hanya menggunakan bahan-bahan baju yang sisa, dari ASI ia ganti hanya dari susu bungkusan yang ia beli di warung, makanannya pun hanya bubur yang dikasih kacang tanah. Memberikannya pun tidak rutin, untuk menghemat biaya Len hanya makan 2 kali sehari dengan porsi yang sangat sedikit dan minum susu hanya diberikan 2 hari sekali.

Keadaan tersebut terus menerus dilakukan Luka hingga Len berumur 5 tahun. Namun ketika mulai menginjak umur 5 tahun, Len diharuskan mencari uang sendiri dengan mengamen bersama anak-anak yang lain yang umurnya lebih tua darinya. Namun semangat Len kecil tidak pernah hilang begitu saja. Ia ingin mencoba segala hal yang ingin ia tahu, tidak terbatas hanya dari umur semata.

Hari pertama, Len bersama para seniornya, Miku, Gakupo, dan Gumi berangkat dari rumah masing-masing dan berkumpul di tempat pangkalan mereka.

"Eh, Len!", sahut Gakupo. "Gue mau ngetes dulu suara lo nih, pantes apa kagak nih jadi anggota De BandOt? Secara yeeh, band kita tuh udah _famous _bangeeeet bangeett gitu loh di lampu merah kasablanke.."

(Miku dan Gumi tertawa kecil)

"(mengahajar kepala Gakupo) Gakupo, please! Ini masih siang bolong, jangan kambuh dulu doong ngondeknya!", gumam Miku. *author dibunuh Gakupo*

"Oke, siapa takut!", ujar Len menantang.

(sing : Meltdown)

…..

"(wajah kagum) Wah, gile! keren juga suara elo, Len!", sahut Gakupo.

"Kayaknya ini nih...", gumam Miku sambil ngusap dagunya. "Roman-romannye bakal ada yang jadi pengamen sukses nih?"

"Bentar, gue mau diskusi dulu, oke?", kata Gakupo.

(Gakupo dan kawan-kawan memutar badan dan berbisik sejenak)

"Ya udeh, elo lolos audisi jadi anggota baru De BandOt..", sahut Gakupo.

"(menepuk pundak Len) Semangat nyan!", sahut Miku.

(Len tersenyum dengan mata yang berbinar)

Saat Len dan teman-temannya hendak ingin mengamen, ia melihat ibunya, Luka, hendak menyebrang. Namun dari arah timur datang truk besar yang melaju kencang.

"Ibuuuuuuu~!", teriak Len dari bibir kecilnya dari seberang.

Len beserta kawan-kawan tampak panik dan berhamburan ingin menyingkirkan Luka dari truk maut tersebut.

"Ibu, awas ada truuuuk!", teriak Len dan teman-temannya, tapi sepertinya Luka mengacuhkannya.

**Nahloh? Luka nyaris ditabrak truk!  
Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini? Apa Len akan berubah jadi Suparman-kah utk menyelamatkan ibunya? bahahahhaaa #ngoplak**

**stay tune aja yaa nyaaan~! thx :*  
**

**Review boleh kaleeee! *face palm*  
**


	2. Kagamine Len's Carrier

Welcoome ^^

Selamat jumpa di fanfic ane …. Ini adalah chapter ke-2 dari fanfic pertama ane dengan judul yang sama .. Enjoy yaaa

Takut lupa, ane ingetin lagi aje yee last story yang maren … :D

**Sebelumnya di WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR? #Chapter 1**

_**Saat Len dan teman-temannya hendak ingin mengamen, ia melihat ibunya, Luka, hendak menyebrang. Namun dari arah timur datang truk besar yang melaju kencang.**_

_**"Ibuuuuuuu~!", teriak Len dari bibir kecilnya dari seberang.**_

_**Len beserta kawan-kawan tampak panik dan berhamburan ingin menyingkirkan Luka dari truk maut tersebut.**_

_**"Ibu, awas ada truuuuk!", teriak Len dan teman-temannya, tapi sepertinya Luka mengacuhkannya.**_

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?**

**#CHAPTER 2**

**========BY : VOCALOIDERS FC========**

Namun naas kecelakaan itu tidak bisa terhindarkan. Rem truk tersebut ternyata blong, dan akhirnya menabrak Luka dan pagar pembatas jalanan. Sopir truk dan Luka pun terlempar sejauh 200 meter dan tewas di tempat. Kepalanya terjadi pendarahan hebat sehingga tidak dapat tertolong lagi. Len pun menangis histeris melihat keadaan ibunya yang mengenaskan. Ia terus mengucap 'ibu' di hadapan jasad Luka yang berlumur darah segar.

Sorenya, Luka dimakamkan di TPU setempat. Saat mendiang Luka sedang dimasukkan ke dalam kubur, Len tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia terus memanggil 'ibu' sambil menangis merintih-rintih merasakan duka yang mendalam karena kehilangan ibu yang dicintainya. Teman-teman Len pun mencoba menenangkan hatinya yang sedang galau.

"Len, jangan menangis terus..", bujuk Gumi. "Kalau kamu terus nangis kaya gini, bagaimana ibumu bisa tenang di alam sana ? Len mau kan kalau mamamu senang ?"

"Mau, tapi Len masih mau lihat ibu.. Aku belum siap hidup tanpa diaa...", sahut Len dengan air matanya yang berlinang.

"Tenang, kan ada kita-kita yang bakal nemenin Len, kok!", sahut Gakupo.

Tangisan Len pun mulai mereda, ia mulai mengikhlaskan kepergian ibunya dan terus memanjatkan doa agar ibunya tenang di akhirat.

9 tahun sudah ia hidup di jalanan tanpa adanya figur seorang ibu di sisinya. Kini Len sudah berumur 14 tahun, ia tumbuh menjadi ABG yang akan tumbuh dewasa.

Suatu hari, Len mengamen di sebuah bis kota. Ia mulai menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang cukup populer saat itu. Penumpang bis pun terhibur dengan lagu yang dibawakannya.

Saat ia sedang menjulurkan sebuah bungkusan permen *minta duit maksudnya*, tiba-tiba seorang wanita berambut ungu yang duduk di dekat pintu belakang bis mengeluarkan sebuah majalah remaja ibukota dan diberikan kepadanya. *intro : Yuzuki Yukari*

"Apa? Buat apa majalah ini, nyonya?", tanya Len. "Tapi sepertinya kalau dijual di loak pasti laku nih…." *nyengir*

"Hey, apa maksudmu dijual?", sahut Yukari. "Di halaman tengah di majalah itu ada formulir pendaftaran untuk audisi pencarian bakat…"

"Apa? Audisi pencarian bakat?", gumam Len dalam hati. "Memangnya suaraku sehebat Big-Al atau Miriam yang melengking itu yah?"

*Len dalam posisi galau…. o.O" *

"Ngrrh, kayaknya saya nggak minat deh, nyonya…", ujar Len dengan nada yang merendah. "Suara saya terlalu bagus kalau dibandingkan suara para finalis yang pernah ikut acara itu..?" *pedeee*

*Yukari sweat drop*

"Sudahlah, apa susahnya mencoba dulu?", rayu Yukari. "Masalah masuk nggak nya mah ntar aja itu!"

"Ngrrh.. Tapi, nyonya..?", teriak Len memanggil Yukari yang langsung meninggalkan Len.

Len sepertinya agak meragukan ajakan Yukari yang terlihat mencurigakan..

"Orang tadi sepertinya agak aneh, hmm.. apa jangan-jangan diaa? Eh tapi…", gumam Len ga jelas. *hanya dia dan tuhan yang tau* sweat drop

Len penasaran dengan majalah yang diberikan Yukari tadi. Ia duduk di tangga pintu bis belakang dan mulai membuka lembar demi lembar majalah

" ..Dicari calon bintang remaja harapan bangsa… Hmm… &^%%$%#$ #", gumam Len sambil membaca isi formulir tersebut per kata. "Kayaknya bener deh apa orang itu.. Apa salahnya mencoba peruntungan?", gumam Len yang sedang galau.

Saat berhenti di lampu merah, Len segera turun dari bis. Ia langsung menuju 'markas' ia dan teman-teman seperjuangannya, tapi nampaknya tempat itu masih sepi.

"(menoleh ke kanan dan kiri jalan) Owalaah.. Kayaknya mereka betah banget nguli yaa? Jam segini pun mereka tak nampak? huuuff..", gumam Len kelelahan.

Sambil menunggu yang lain, ia kembali menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca majalah itu. Sepertinya ia mulai suka membaca majalah, terutama majalah kostum wanita.. *Author pingsan di tempat*

*kembali ke topik*

Len masih galau sengau ga lah yauu… *apaatau*, awalnya Len tetap kukuh pada keputusan pertamanya. Tapi sepertinya formulir it uterus membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Len, menggoda, menghipnotis dan sepermasyarakatannya deh…!

"Ahhh… Majalah itu membuat galau ga jelas gini!", gumam Len kesal. "Kalau bukan karena bujukan orang tadi, sudah ku jual kau ke tukang loak!"

Tiba-tiba, sekawanan orang datang menghampiri Len dari belakang….. Berjalan perlahan…. Dan…..

"Doooooorrr…!", teriak Gakupo, Miku dan Gumi yang sukses mengagetkan Len yang lagi galau.

"Hahhh….! Makhluk! Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?", teriak Len yang masih shock. "Nggak tau ada orang galau apa yak?"

"Hah.., apa? Seorang master Len galaaaauu?", gumam Miku herman.. #ehh typo (baca : heran)

"Tumben banget siang bolong gini si pirang banana lovers galau… hahahaa!", sahut Gakupo. "Emangnya kau kenapa, rang? Anak kecil kok udah ngerti galau?"

"Jangaan panggil aku ANAK KECIILLL! Dasar terong…!", bentak Len dengan scared face nya yang nyaris melempar wajah Gakupo dengan gitar yang ia pegang. *Author copot sendal, kabooooorr..!*

"Ngrr… Oke Len-kun.. Lupakan si gondrong ga penting itu…! Sekarang apa masalahmu?", tanya Gumi dengan wajah sok manisnya. *Gakupo jleb*

"Hmm..Tadi ada seorang penumpang yang ngasih majalah ini ke aku, ada formulir untuk mengikuti audisi menyanyi.. Ia menyuruhku untuk mengikuti audisi tersebut!", jawab Len.

"Apa? B… Benarkah? Coba lihat sini majalahnya!" sahut Miku kaget.

Miku, Gumi dan Gakupo penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Len barusan. Mereka membaca sendiri majalah itu, dan…..

"Len-kun! kamu nggak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, looh ! Kamu pasti masuk audisi itu kok, kan kamu punya suara yang amat sangat bagus.. Kita semua yakin kalau kamu bisa!", bujuk Gumi semangat.

"Ehh, kenapa kalian cepat ambil keputusan?", tanya Len.

"Len-kun, kami dari De BandOt dan persatuan pengamen seluruh kasablanke juga udah mengakui kualitas suaramu!"

Hmm.. Tapi…?", gumam Len dengan wajah shota nya yang cukup linglung.

**TO BE CONTINUE ..**

"…**.Apakah Len akan mengikuti ajakan Yukari dan kawan-kawannya untuk ikut audisi?**

…**.Atau majalah itu benar-benar akan Len loakin?"**

***mending majalahnya buat author aja dahh… #plak***

**Yoo wess lah… tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa.. *tunggu aja, tau dah ampe kapan.. wkwkwk* ^^v**

**sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya yaaw~**

**RnR please … ojo lali yo!**


	3. Audition

Assalamu'alaikum ..

Akhirnya chapter 3 nya nongol juga .. hhe

*maaf ya update nya telat soalnya lagi galau mau ikut lomba cerpen tapi belum dapet inspirasi #curhat

Yo weiiss lah, kita inget-inget lagi aja yuk chapter 2 nya .. *kali aja lupa gitu ..

**Sebelumnya di WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR? #Chapter 2**

…

**"Len-kun! kamu nggak boleh menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini, looh ! Kamu pasti masuk audisi itu kok, kan kamu punya suara yang amat sangat bagus.. Kita semua yakin kalau kamu bisa!", bujuk Gumi semangat.**

**"Ehh, kenapa kalian cepat ambil keputusan?", tanya Len.**

**"Len-kun, kami dari De BandOt dan persatuan pengamen seluruh kasablanke juga udah mengakui kualitas suaramu!"**

**Hmm.. Tapi…?", gumam Len dengan wajah shota nya yang cukup linglung.**

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?**

**#CHAPTER 3**

**=======BY : VOCALOIDERS FC=======**

Akhirnya dengan segala pertimbangan dan berjuta alasan, akhirnya Len mulai mengisi formulir dan segera menuju tempat audisi. Sesampainya di tempat audisi, mereka melihat banyak sekali para remaja yang mengikuti audisi tersebut. Sungguh betapa terkejutnya Len melihat tempat audisi tersebut.

"Ngrhh.. Benarkah.. Ini tempat audisinya? Apa rombongan calon haji?", gumam Len shock. *sweat drop*

"bagi para peserta audisi yang belum mendaftarkan diri diharap segera mendaftarkan diri terlebih dahulu…", ujar seorang panitia menggunakan toa.

Len segera mendaftar dan mendapat nomor peserta.. setelah mendaftar, ia menuju tempat antrian.

"Haaahh, sampai kapan pembagian sembako nya kelar?", gumam Len kesal. "Mendingan main got bareng-bareng Kaai Yuki sama Ryuto deh.., ohhh demi apapun gue betee!"

Tiba-tiba datang seorang laki-laki dan perempuan sombong menghampiri Len yang sedang frustasi. *Intro : Oliver dan SeeU*

"Heyy bocah gembel! Ngapain lo disini?", sahut Oliver ketus.

"Asal lo tau ya, disini itu tempat audisi, bukan lampu merah..! Jangan mimpi kalo lo bakal jadi artis...", ujar SeeU melanjutkan.

"Trus? Masalah gitu buat gue?", jawab Len menantang.

"Yeehh, bocah ingusan! Ngajakin tawuran dia!", gumam SeeU gemas.

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang satpam ga danta lewat..

"Hehh, kalian baca ga sih spanduk di depan? DI SINI TEMPAT AUDISI PENCARIAN BAKAT, bukan AUDISI PENCARI RIBUT!", bentak satpam. "Jaga image masing-masing, jangan pada nafsu sama ego sendiri! Sekolah ga sih kalian ini?"

"D.. Dasar satpam gadungan! Beraninya kau menyindir tentang sekolah di depan batang hidungku!", gumam Len gemas dalam hati. *jleb*

Miku, Gumi dan Gakupo datang menghampiri Len yang sedang di bully.

"Eh makhluk! Jangan nyari masalah dong!", ujar Gumi.

"Makanya ngantri ngantri aja! Pikirkan nasib kalian masing-masing, belum tentu orang yang kalian bully lebih buruk dari kalian!", bentak Miku. *tumben bener?*

"Apa perlu aku cium kalian semua?", teriak Gakupo.

*suara Gakupo yang menggelegar membuat suasana menegangkan menjadi garing sejadi-jadinya…*

*Gakupo sweat drop*

"Gakupo, kau….", gumam Len. *disgusted face*

…..

"Heeehh, terong gondrooooong! Kumohon, ini masih siang! Jangan tonjolkan kebiasaanmu kalau lagi mangkal di taman lawaaang!", teriak Gumi gemas sambil menyeret Gakupo ke tengan jalan.

*situasi makin ga beres aja, skip time aja deh…..* ^^v

"Hahh! Baguslah kalau kau sadar!", kata Oliver ketus. "Lihat saja nanti setelah audisi, bocah ingusan!"

*SeeU dan Oliver segera meninggalkan De BandOt*

"Heeeeh, AKU SEDANG TIDAK PILEK! Jangan panggil aku anak ingusan terus!", teriak Len gemas.

Tiba-tiba Len bersin dilanjutkan dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan cairan..

"Hmm.. Len-kun, sepertinya kau alergi terhadap mereka?", sahut Miku.

*Len gregetan*

"Ohh, baiklaah! Sekarang kalian boleh memanggilku 'anak ingusan'..", gumam Len. *faced palm*

Setelah sekian lama menunggu..

"Ttinggal dua orang antrian lagi? Hhaah…", gumam Len. "Tapi, kenapa perutku mulai mulas ya? Ohh! Hati ku cenat-cenut!" *Len kena hepatitis mendadak*

"Len-kun, udah tinggal dua orang lagi nih….", sahut Miku.

"Oh iya, bagaimana perasaan anda sebelum audisi? Ngrr, terus persiapannya apa aja?", kata Gakupo. critanya mau ngelawak …. *reporter mode*

"(menghela nafas) Persiapan? Hanya.., persiapan mental kalau digebukin atau diusir sama juri..", jawab Len. *tangan di jidat, banting badan, GUBRAK!*

…

"Peserta selanjutnya…..", teriak seorang panitia di depan pintu ruangan audisi.

"Len, giliranmu..!", ujar Gakupo.

"Berikan penampilan terbaikmu di depan mereka, yah!", ujar Miku menyemangati. *angkat pompom tinggi-tinggi!*

Perlahan tapi pasti, Len mulai berjalan ke depan pintu kemerdekaan Indonesia *loh mablang? #typo (baca : pintu ruangan audisi)

Jengjengjeeeeeng …..

"Hmm.., permisi?", sahut Len malu-malu.

"Hey, pria, eh.., nak? Sini masuk.. tenang aja ini bukan musholla, kok!", sahut Leon, juri audisi tersebut.

*deskrip terdapat 3 orang juri : Leon, Lola, Mew*

"Ngrr.. Sampai kapan aku dipanggil 'nak'? Menyebalkan!", gumam Len dalam hati. *sweat drop*

"Oke, silahkan….", kata Mew mempersilahkan.

"Jreeeeeeng…", petikan gitar pertama Len. *anggap aja ini intro*

*Song : World Is Mine*

…

Ternyata Len sukses membuat para juri terkagum-kagum.. *give applause*

"Oke, ambil nih..!", sahut Lola sambil menjulurkan _Success card _nya. *sebelas duabelas lah sama golden ticket nya Indonesian Idol*

"Hahh? A.. Apa? Beneran, success card nya buat aku?", tanya Len. *puppy eyes*

"Iya, ini… Sampai ketemu di babak selanjutya ya….", kata Leon.

Senangnya bukan kepalang, Len segera berlari ke luar ruang audisi dan loncat kegirangan.. *asiikk, author jadi nih dikasih besek*

Di tengah kebahagiaan Len dan De BandOt, lagi-lagi si rambut gulali Ancol sama muka plagiat Len datang menghancurkan suasana..

"Oh, dapet success card juga, toh?", ujar SeeU ketus.

"Heehh, kenapa kalian lagi?", gumam Len gemas. "Emangnya orang yang ikut audisi cuman kalian berdua doang apa? Sungguh sempitnya tempat audisi ini!"

"Lo kira gue nggak bosen apa ketemu sama makhluk terasingkan kayak kalian? Sungguh pemandangan yang memprihatinkan!", jawab Oliver yang sukses bikin Len diam tanpa kata. *D'nasiib kalee… o.O"*

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong selamat yah… Selamat mati kutu di babak selanjutnya!", gumam SeeU dengan senyum liciknya.

Oliver dan SeeU pergi meninggalkan De BandOt.

"Hieehh, muka plagiat aja sombong!", gumam Len gemas dalam hati.

"Ahh.., sudalah, biasa itu, mereka sebenarnya nge-fans sama kamu…", sahut Gakupo. "Maklum kali, baru awal-awal jadi yaah.., galak-galak dikit macem preman pasar poncol biasa itu!"

"Udah ah, pulang aja deh nyok! Kasian tuh mukanya si Len kayak abis ditarikin pajak sama si bos…", gumam Gumi.

"Yaudah ayo ayo, Len kan juga mesti nyiapin buat audisi lagi..", kata Miku. "Oh iya, Len, mulai hari ini nggak ada lagi jadwal makan pisang goreng, oke?"

"Ngeh? Kalian ingin membunuhku?", sahut Len yang sukses dibuat shock.

"Hehh, maksudku kau boleh makan pisang, tapi pisang rebus atau kukus aja!", ujar Miku mempertegas. "Nggak ada pisang coklat, pisang pedas manis, apalagi pisang keju istimewa!"

"Ohh… Bunuh aja aku ini, kawaan!", gumam Len pasrah.

"Oke, tanpa panjang ga pake lebar, nyook pulang…!", sahut Gakupo. "Spesial buat hari ini, gue bakalan tobat, jadwal mangkal bareng De Bandcong break dulu…."

"Ohh… Akhirnya sahabatku yang satu ini tobat juga…", gumam Gumi. *sujud syukur*

Tampak wajah bahagia serasa tanpa dosa pada wajah mereka. Sungguh hari yang mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Nggak sia-sia sekian lama mengantri.. *siapa dulu dong yang ngajarin nyanyi….? Hayo siapa coba…? o.O" .. yang pasti bukan ane..*

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Waaw, Len masuk babak penyisihan!**

** Gimana perjuangan Len untuk lolos ke babak spekta?**

** "Apa Len akan menyita wajah Oliver karena plagiatnya…?"**

** "Ataukah Len meggulung rambut SeeU jadi gulali betawi?"**

** Hayoo, apa aksi gila selanjutnya dari De BandOt? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ajaaa yoo!**

**See you …**

**RnR laahh, jangan pelit-pelit …. Oke? :***


	4. Audition Part 2

Empunten~ XDD

Chapter 4 up-da-te neeh .. Maap yah telatnya ampe dua minggu … :p

Ane bener-bener maaaaaaap banget deh…. Ane hilap nih .. "3

Huhh, sebagai tanda maafnya, ane kasih tau aja deh ya chapter 3 nya … ane yakin pasti ente-ente udah pada kumat nih pikunnya #seretkejurang

cekidoooot~!

**Sebelumnya di WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR? #Chapter 3**

**"Ahh.., sudalah, biasa itu, mereka sebenarnya nge-fans sama kamu…", sahut Gakupo. "Maklum kali, baru awal-awal jadi yaah.., galak-galak dikit macem preman pasar poncol biasa itu!"**

**"Udah ah, pulang aja deh nyok! Kasian tuh mukanya si Len kayak abis ditarikin pajak sama si bos…", gumam Gumi.**

**"Yaudah ayo ayo, Len kan juga mesti nyiapin buat audisi lagi..", kata Miku. "Oh iya, Len, mulai hari ini nggak ada lagi jadwal makan pisang goreng, oke?"**

**"Ngeh? Kalian ingin membunuhku?", sahut Len yang sukses dibuat shock.**

**"Hehh, maksudku kau boleh makan pisang, tapi pisang rebus atau kukus aja!", ujar Miku mempertegas. "Nggak ada pisang coklat, pisang pedas manis, apalagi pisang keju istimewa!"**

**"Ohh… Bunuh aja aku ini, kawaan!", gumam Len pasrah.**

**"Oke, tanpa panjang ga pake lebar, nyook pulang…!", sahut Gakupo. "Spesial buat hari ini, gue bakalan tobat, jadwal mangkal bareng De Bandcong break dulu…."**

**"Ohh… Akhirnya sahabatku yang satu ini tobat juga…", gumam Gumi. *sujud syukur***

**Tampak wajah bahagia serasa tanpa dosa pada wajah mereka. Sungguh hari yang mendebarkan sekaligus menyenangkan. Nggak sia-sia sekian lama mengantri.. *siapa dulu dong yang ngajarin nyanyi….? Hayo siapa coba…? o.O" .. yang pasti bukan ane..***

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?**

**#CHAPTER 4**

**=======BY : VOCALOIDERS FC=======**

**Normal POV**

Dengan waktu yang tersisa, Len terus berlatih untuk mempersiapkan audisi penyisihan yang akan dilaksanakan lusa. Bersama De BandOt, mereka terus menyemangati Len sekaligus membantunya *tim sukses digaji seperangkat pisang beserta kedebongnya*

Akhirnya saat yang ditunggu pun tiba.. tapi sepertinya De BandOt telat datang ke tempat audisi..

Sesampainya di tempat audisi…. Len lari ampe keblabasan hingga menabrak seseorang yang nampak seperti dirinya..

"Oaahh, aku punya saudara kembar kah?", gumam Len terkaget.

*laki-laki itu pun memutar setengah badannya, nampak suasana neraka yang amat terasa….*

"Heeehh, manusiaa kampungaan! Apa yang barusan kau katakan!", teriak laki-laki itu yang ternyata adalah si plagiat itu.

"Ngeehh? K..kaau?", gumam Len. *scared face*

*Len digorok*

Sementara De BandOt menonton aksi gulat gratis itu sambil makan pop corn

*warning : JANGAN MENIRU ADEGAN INI! Hanya boleh dilakukan sama orang non-waras aja….*

SeeU pun segera ambil tindakan untuk menyiram mereka dengan kimchi Mpo' Gandrung.. *emang di Indonesia ada yang jual kimchi dengan mascot Mpo' Gandrung [?]*

"Makan tuh kimchi ku! Anggap aja ini persiapan sebelum babak penyisihannya dimulai", bentak SeeU.

"Ohh… SeeU-chan, kimchi mu buat ku kenyang….", gumam Oliver. *faced palm*

….

"Ahh! Sial! Gara-gara kau semuanya ancur! Lihatlah kau dan kawan-kawanmu itu..!", bentak Oliver dengan perempatan di dahinya.

*De BandOt pasang muka tablo' terbaiknya o.O*

"Apa gunanya kalian hidup, hah? Bisanya cuman bikin hidup orang sengsara aja!", bentaknya melanjutkan.

*Gakupo ambil posisi*

"Heh, ngomong apa lu barusan, hah?", bentaknya sambil menarik kerah Oliver. "Lu berani ngejek temen-temen gue, gue penggal leher lu pake samurai!"

*Gakupo segera mengeluarkan samurainya #pamer*

"Waw, Gakupo? Samurainya bagus juga?", gumam Gumi kagum *puppy eye*. "Jadi Gakupo sekarang udah mainnya ga pake bas betot lagi ya? uhuhhuhuhh!" *sujud sukur*

*krikkrikkrik mode*

….

"Oh, ya.. ampun, Gumi? Ku mohon, penyakit kejantanan gue lagi kambuh nih!", gumam Gakupo dengan nada memelas. *jleb face*

Gumi seakan tak ingin melepas pandangannya dari samurai panjang Gakupo *duabelas jadi patung*, Len dan Miku segera menyeret Gumi..

*PI*

Tiba-tiba satpam yang mereka temui di babak audisi kembali nyetor muka di chapter ini …. *sa-te-pam narsis*

"(gebuk kepala Gakupo pake pentungan) Heh, elu lagi elu lageehh! Sebenernya jalan hidup elu apaan sih?", bentaknya.

*gakupo pingsan di tempaaaaaat .. GERAK!*

Tak lama kemudian, seorang panitia acara memanggil para peserta untuk masuk ke ruangan.. Seakan lupa dengan musibah yang baru dialaminya, Gakupo bangkit dari kuburnya *ralat (baca : bangun dari pingsannya)* dan berlari ke sumber suara.

"(menarik rambut Gakupo) Hehh, terong! Lu mau ngapain?", sahutnya. *scared face*

"Eh.. Aduh sakit! Ng.. Mau.., masukk… hhe", jawab Gakupo degan muka bloon campur rasa sakit akibat dijambak.

"Apa? Masuk? Emang siapa yang ikut audisi, hah? Koe sopo?", ujar Miku.

"Eh? Siapa? Emang buka ane ya? hhheehehe….", gumam Gakupo.

*Miku melotot dan tangannya semakin kencang menjambak Gakupo*

….

"Miku-san, kasihan Gakupo… Jangan di bully mulu, lah…", bujuk Len.

"Sudahlah, jangan fikirkan makhluk ini, cepet masuk!", sahut Miku.

"Ngrrh, iya….", jawab Len.

"Ayo, Len! Cemunguuud!", sahut Gumi.

*Len tersenyum sambil meratapi nasibnya harus punya sahabat yang otaknya pada kusut semua… ckckckck*

Sekarang, ruangan telah dipenuhi orang para calon haji *eh ralat (baca : para peserta audisi)*. Len segera mabil posisi tempat duduk dan... "Berharap ane ga pelor ya disini... hhe", gumamnya. #jlebmode

**Len POV**

Semua peserta telah memenuhi ruangan audisi, suasana hatiku mulai nggak tenang..

"Aduh, tangan sama kaki gue gemeteran nih….", gumamku sambil menahan merinding yang amat sangat.

Aku coba menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri ruangan, ternyata….

"Owalaaah! Ternyata samping kursi gue AC toh? Pantesan dari tadi merinding disko gini… grrr" –sweat drop-

*GUBRAK*

...

"Oke, peserta harap tenaaaaang...", ucap panitia dari mikrofon.

...

"Baiklah, saya akan bacakan, peserta pertama yang akan tampil adalaaaah..."

..

"semoga jangan anee ... semoga jangan ane ..." aku terus komat-kamit *sayang kagak bawa menyan sama sesajen*...

"Oliver? silahkan menuju ke pangguung.."

...

huhh, untung bukan ane ... dan ternyata si plagiat itu! hha~

Aku pun memerhatikan bagaimana si plagiat itu bernyanyi ...

"Yesterday .. All my troubles seems so far away ...", itulah lirik yang ane tau, yang kalo kagak salaah yang nyanyi itu band legendaris si ... The Breteells yak..? #digorok

*PI*

Setelah diamati, "Waaw, aseem! Keren banget ... awesome~!", gumamku. Pembawaannya yang enjoy, suaranya yang rada nge jazz gitu .. "Ah, bener, bakal mati kutu nih ane...!", perasaan ke-tidak-pede-an ku mulai menggerogoti dadaku.. Kenapa hatiku cenat-cenut yo? #sm xmode XDD

...

"Ohh? udah selesai? aduhh? siapa nih selanjutnya?", aku langsung parno setiap seorang peserta selesai tampil...

Dan benar saja, ke-parno-an ane kini pada klimaksnya! *jangan ampe salah lihat tulisan 'p*rno nya ya...* #gaplok

"Oke, peserta selanjutnya yaitu, Kagamine Len harap segera menaiki panggung…', teriak seorang pria berkaca mata yang lagi ngomong di stand mic. *wah itu kayak stand mic yang ada di musholla deket rumah ane tuh[?]*

*skip time*

Akhirnya, perlahan tapi kurang pasti.. Aku berjalan menuju panggung, menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga dengan penuh perjuangan *lebay mode*. Banyak sekali orang di hadapanku, juri, panitia dan peserta lainnya semua tertuju padaku.. Dan hal yang aku lakukan di atas panggung adalah berdiri sambil memegang sebuah mic.

"M..m..empunten?", kalimat pertama yang berhasil brojol dari mulutku. *Najiz Gaga mode*

Waaw, dan kini waktunya bunyi jangkrik kembali berkumandang .. *adzan kale*

…

"Ekheemm, okeh.. Len? Sekarang kamu mau nyanyi apa?", tanya Leon.

"Nghh, ny..nyaa..nyanyi..? Eh iya, saya kira ane tukang bongkar pasang panggung…[?] hhee", ujarku dengan jawaban yang…. Overbaka!

Aku langsung menutup rapat mulutku dan menamparnya, "Ahh, baka! Jawaban macem apa itu?"

Saat aku sedang meratapi kegalauanku, tiba-tiba suara lengkingan orang ketawa terdengar menyeramkan dan semakin membuat suasana semakin horor sekaligus merinding ajep-ajep nih…

"Huahahahahahhahahahahaaaaaa~!", Aku benar-benar diam di tempat dan firasatku berkata bahwa makhluk gaib pun juga menontonku… "Oh ya ampun, ini audisi tempat pencarian bakat apa audisi Akhirat Lain yak?"

…

Aku coba beranikan diri untuk lirik kanan dan kiri ruangan, ternyata...

...

Suara-suara mengerikan itu sumbernya dari si gulali ancol itu! Ahh, dasar!

"Ahahahha…haaa..haa..ha~", suara tawanya semakin pelan dan akhirnya dia mati kutu. "Ngrhh, maaf, ngg.. tadi ada konsleting otak.. hhee" *sweat drop*

*suara musik kusut*

….

Hrr… Oke kembali tertuju padaku!

Sekarang aku mulai serius dan tak mau bercanda lagi. Aku menarik nafas sedalam gali kubur (ralat : gali sumur) #apatau , daaaaan…

"Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni~, itulah lirik awal lagu yang ku bawakan kali ini..

Aku coba percaya diri dan menghayati lirik demi lirik yang terucap dari bibirku. Rasanya panggung itu seperti milikku sendiri, dan aku anggap mereka yang ada di depanku adalah segaplok kebon pisang kering.. Hha~

Setelah beberapa menit aku menarik suaraku ampe kendor ….

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah memenuhi ruangan. "Oh? Apa lagi ada yang main burung ya? Kok pada nepok? *bopung, elu lagi dipuji malah maen burung -_-*

*PI*

Huuhh, aku langsung menarik nafas lega mendengar segandrong suara tepuk tangan.. Rasanya semua beban hutang sampe dihajar boss hilang seketika! Amajoon~ XDD

Secara spontan, aku unjuk gigi *baca : nye-ngir* bahagia dan.. Hmm.. Sepertinya setelah ini bakalan banyak yang minta tanda tangan nih…. #gubrakpede

…

Kini waktunya para tukang komentar buka mulut … Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka ucapkan yaaa?

**TO BE CONTINUE ~**

**Hayoo, apa ya komentar dari para juri?**

**Lalu bagaimanakah perasaan Len setelah pengumuman?**

"**Apakah ia akan mencukur rambut Gakupo ampe botak sebagai rasa syukur [?]" #gorokLuka **

"**Ataukah Len akan bunuh diri di pohon pisang gara-gara gagal lolos audisi[?]"**

**Next chapter, tunggu yo! :D**

**Ripiu boleh aja kaleee**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	5. Result : The Big 10 Contestants

**Assalamu'alaikum ^^**

**Chapter 5 up-da-té nih :D**

**Maaf ya ngaret mulu, sekarang ane lagi agak fokus ke project bikin lagu vocaloid nih jadinya ga sempet bikin chapter kilat.. hhhee..**

**Kalo mau liat sok lah buka youtube …. #ditendang_guess -,-**

**Hhehe, maap-maap jadi promosi, mending kita baca dulu deh cerita sebelumnya ya… ;)**

**Sebelumnya di ****WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR? #Chapter 4**

**Sekarang aku mulai serius dan tak mau bercanda lagi. Aku menarik nafas sedalam gali kubur (ralat : gali sumur) #apatau , daaaaan…**

**"Mukashi mukashi aru tokoro ni~, itulah lirik awal lagu yang ku bawakan kali ini..**

**Aku coba percaya diri dan menghayati lirik demi lirik yang terucap dari bibirku. Rasanya panggung itu seperti milikku sendiri, dan aku anggap mereka yang ada di depanku adalah segaplok kebon pisang kering.. Hha~**

**Setelah beberapa menit aku menarik suaraku ampe kendor ….**

**Terdengar suara tepuk tangan yang meriah memenuhi ruangan. "Oh? Apa lagi ada yang main burung ya? Kok pada nepok? *bopung, elu lagi dipuji malah maen burung -_-***

***PI***

**Huuhh, aku langsung menarik nafas lega mendengar segandrong suara tepuk tangan.. Rasanya semua beban hutang sampe dihajar boss hilang seketika! Amajoon~ XDD**

**Secara spontan, aku unjuk gigi *baca : nye-ngir* bahagia dan.. Hmm.. Sepertinya setelah ini bakalan banyak yang minta tanda tangan nih…. #gubrakpede**

…

**Kini waktunya para tukang komentar buka mulut … Kira-kira apa yang akan mereka ucapkan yaaa?**

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?**

**#CHAPTER 5**

**======BY : VOCALOIDERS FC======**

**Len POV**

Dan kali ini gue benar-benar berada di ambang kegalauan..

"Oh, cepatlah ngomong, ane udah kebelet ini!", gumamku sambil menahan gemetar.

…

"Hmm, oke, Len? Hhaah, saya harus bilang apa ya ke kamu?", ujar Mew yang sedang memberikan komentar pertamanya dengan wajah yang… mencurigakan!

"Ohh, sudah ku kira, dia bakalan seret ane ke lubang buaya ini mah..", gumamku yang semakin kagak karuan ini.

…

"Len, maaf banget, kalau kamu… KEREEN BANGET!", teriak si juri bertato kucing garong itu. "Aku ga percaya anak seumur kamu memiliki suara yang.. bisa mengambil nada yang sulit dan, saya speechless!"

Saat itu juga, ruangan dipenuhi dengan tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah dan suasana ini berhasil bikin ane terhura.. *baca : terharu*

"Saya setuja!", komentar singkat nan padat ga jelas itu terlontar dari Leon.

Hmf… Baiklah, tinggal satu juri lagi. *awas kalo berani-beraninya ngomong ane jelek, gue gorok pake samurai gakupo!*

….

Suasana panggung kini garing sejadi-jadinya, Lola tak kunjung beri komentar.

…..

(lima menit kemudian)

Ane kira mungkin juri ini bingung mau ngomong apa, saking bagusnya kali yak? #pedeaja

(setengah jam kemudian)

Aku masih coba bersabar meski nih hati gue udah gedek pengen pentungin kepalanya biar kagak keberatan virus LOL4 86T. *baca : lola bgt*

(2 jam kemudian)

Saking seriusnya nungguin komentar, ampe pada tepar semua, ada yang tidur sambil mangap, ngupil, bahkan ada yang sampe jumplang ke kolong kursi penonton.

"Oh, ya ampun? Pantesan aja namanya Lola.., buffernya ampe 2 jam gitu otaknya!", gumamku sambil nabung pisang ke perut ane.

*Lola mulai membuka mulutnya*

Aku mulai semangat, mengepal kedua tanganku, memasang wajah shota ku yang unyu-unyu ini *waduh? Anak guguk dong ane?*

Kini ia mulai menarik nafasnya, dalam hitungan ketiga, satu, dua, dan.. ti…..

"MANTAP!"

….

Akhirnya, dengan penuh perjuangan nungguin, cuman untuk nungguin dia ngomong.., 'MANTAP' doang..?

#tepar

Pasang mata gede sebelah dengan mulut yang ternganga lebar dan, step di tempat.. saking terkejutnya..

"Oh, tabaaahh tabaahh tabaahh!", gumamku dalam hati sambil digotong oleh beberapa panitia dan siap dilempar ke bantar gebang… *wooy ane bukan sampah masyarakat!*

Oke kembali ke benang kusut ..

Akhirnya waktu yang ditunggu pun tiba. Kini sesi pengumuman peserta ke babak spekta segera dimulai. Semua peserta diperkenankan untuk naik ke atas panggung.

"Heh, lu sini gih!", sahut Oliver.

"Kagak ah, di sini aje!", jawab SeeU.

"Ahh, kagak boleh, sini ga luh?"

"Ogaah ah! Dikata kagak mau maksa lagi!"

"Hetdaah.. #$%^&9%#=0$#*&^%$# $^…..!"

Yaah, cukup tau aja deh gue, pada rebutan pengen deketin ane.. #pede

Manusia rambut kuning mengambang *ehh salah lebih tepatnya para makhluk berambut kuning mengambang* itu lagi-lagi berantem gara-gara ane.. mck!

"Heh, om tanteh.. Bisa kagak plester yang ada di muka lu itu pindahin ke mulut ente? Hah?", sahutku. "Orang kalo mau tanda tangan ntar aja di luar.. Kayak ga ada hari esok aja sih!"

"What? What are you talking about?", sahut Oliver.

"Ohh, mau beli baut? Heh, muka boleh plesteran *baca : blasteran*, otak tambelan! Beli baut bukan disini eh!"

"Ngg…. Kaaauu?"

"Woy, brisikk!", ujar seorang peserta *intro : Lily* sambil ngetok kepala ane pake standmic ..

"Ehh.. buset dah..", seketika itu juga ane langsung tepar disusul benjol dan 3 burung yang muterin kepala ane. *woy kepala ane bukan ka'bah!*

Menyadari keadaanku yang sedang dalam keadaan hidup atau mati, seorang peserta *intro : Bruno* segera menjambak rambut ane.

"Heh, bocah, bangunlah kau!", ujarnya sambil berusaha membuat bandaku kembali tegak dengan cara yang tidak berperi-pisang-an.

Serasa nyawa belum ngumpul, rasanya kayak gempa lokal! Sempoyongan, dan mablang!

"Ehh..ehh..ehh, jangan coba-coba pingsan buat yang ketiga kalinya ya nak!", sahut Bruno *lagi* sambil menahan tubuhku cukup dengan jari telunjuknya. *woy, lu gatotkaca apa Samson?*

*PI*

"Ekhhemm.. khemm.. Baik, saya akan umumkan 10 orang yang lolos ke babak spekta…", ujar Leon yang sedang memegangi sebuah kertas rapot *baca : laporan hasil seleksi peserta* dengan mata yang menatap tajam ke setiap peserta.

Seketika itu juga, mata ane langsung jreeeng! Dan rasa semangatku kayak abis ngelunasin hutang sama bos!

…

"Bagi peserta yang lolos segera memisahkan diri ke sebelah (kanan) panggung..", lanjutnya.

Oke, Len, tenang! Ambil nafas dalam-dalam, *semoga aja ga keluar dari bawah*

(Leon sudah memanggil 7 orang peserta, diantaranya si Samson depok Bruno, Lily dan juga…)

"Oliver, SeeU….,"

"Hah? Waduh? Mereka berdua, lolos?", gumamku dalam hati.

"Dan yang terakhir adalah….."

"Oh, sudah pasti, ini adalah keputusan buruk…..", sahutku dalam hati sambil memejamkan mata.

….

"Len Kagamine..?"

"Eh? Sopo ' …mine'?", seketika mataku langsung terbuka lebar dan.., panik [?]

"Mana, Len Kagamine?", tanya Mew.

"Sopo? 'Len.. Kagamine' katamu?", ujarku.

"Sok lah, kamu pindah ke sana.. (ke arah kumpulan peserta yang lolos)"

"Apa? A..a..nu.., ane?", masih pipit-pipti *baca = 50:50*, aku rasa jurinya yang salah baca atau kuping ane yang c*nge'an ya? (maklum belum dikorek 2 tahun XDD)

*PI*

Saat itu, terdengar suara seseorang yang membisikkan tepat di telingaku, seperti ada yang memanggilku..?

….

"Woy, ngapain ente planga-plongo di sono? Gabung di mari…!", teriak Bruno.

#ngek, gataunya si Pitung kesiangan yang neriakkin ane.. ckckck.. *ngagetin aja masbro!*

"Daritadi nama ente dipanggil, lu ngapa malah cengo kayak anak ilang tau kagak? ", lanjutnya.

Tak lama, salah seorang peserta di sebelahku *intro : Neru Akita* menyuruhku untuk pindah ke kumpulan peserta yang lolos.

"Sudahlah, Len.. Cepat ke sana, kamu emang pantas kok masuk 10 besar…", ujarnya.

"Tapi?"

"Selamat yah, Len Kagamine…."

"Nghh…? Neru-chan?"

Aku merasa sedih, ternyata dia dan beberapa kontestan lain yang berdiri di sebelahku tak dapat melanjutkan cita-cita mereka. Serasa berat untuk melangkah, aku paksakan kakiku ke arah Bruno dan yang lainnya. Semua hal dari senang, terharu, kasihan, semua bercampur aduk jadi satu.

Satu kalimat terakhir yang aku ingat saat Neru menyuruhku untuk memisahkan diri, "Aku yakin kamu pasti bisa jadi jawaranya….", sungguh kalimat ini yang semakin membulatkan tekadku untuk melanjutkan impianku ini!

*kembali ke perjalanan menuju kelompok sebrang*

Setelah aku bergabung dengan Bruno, Lily, kedua makhluk pirang itu *ga usah disebutin namanya* dan peserta lainnya, perasaan bahagia dan percaya diriku pun tecurah kembali. Sungguh hasil pengumuman yang… amajoon~

Setelah briefing sebentar, kami semua keluar dari ruangan. Tampak begitu banyak sekali orang yang menunggu. Meski demikian, tetep aja yang nyamperin ane sih ketiga makhluk itu lagi….

"Len- kun, gimana? Kamu lolos kan?", tanya Gumi sumringah.

"Iya, Len? Gimana hasilnya?", lanjut Miku.

"Hmm.., gimana aku bilangnya ya?", jawabku dengan wajah lesu.

Belum selesai ngomong, muka-muka mereka kayaknya berhasil ane bikin penyok dah.. :D

"Yaahh, Len-kun, jadi?", gumam Gumi lemas.

"AKU LOLOS KE BABAK SPEKTA, KAWAN!", teriakku seakan aku baru saja bikin jebakan betmen.

"Hah? Serius kamu?", tanya Miku.

Aku hanya mengangguk…

"Aahhh, Len! Kau hebat! Ternyata selama ini ane ga sia-sia ngajarin kamu nyanyiiiii~", sahut Gakupo sambil melukku. *wooy kemps paru-paru ane!"

Ngh.. hhueeekk .. Ngh.. huueekk.. Nafasku tersengau-sengau *bahkan bisa dibilang asma sesaat*, mataku yang biru berseri kini berubah jadi dua huruf X besar dengan lidah menjulur keluar.

"Heh Gakupo, aku laporin kamu ke KPKP!", bentak Miku.

"Ngah? KPKP? Apaan dah?"

"KPKP = Komisi Perlindungan Keperi-pisang-an Pokaloit!"

"Miku-chan, emangnya ada ya komisi perlindungan keper-pisang-an?", tanya Gumi.

"Eitz, jelas ada!", teriakku yang seketika terbangun dari keteparan ane. "Bunga Raflesia Arnoldi aja dilindungi, jelas-jelas itu bunga…. BANGKE!"

"Woy, ngomong BANGKE nya jangan ke ane dong!", gumam Gakupo demek.

"Ehh? Ente ngerasa yeh? Hehe, mangap deh…"

"Mangap.. mangap.. mangap… zzz"

"Ehh udeh udeh.., sesama otak IQ tengkurep jangan saling menyalahi….", ujar Miku.

"LU KIRA IQ ENTE GA TENGKUREP JUGA, HAH?", teriak ku dan Gakupo secara bersamaan.

"Ehh, selow kawan.. hehehe"

…..

"Udeh ah, mending pulang yuk! Hari ini aku bakalan masak special buat kita!", sahut Gumi.

"Wah, yang bener nih?", ujarku.

"Yoi, pokoknya duduk manis aja dah… Eh iya, dan lu, Gakupo! Awas kalo brani ngelayap buat mangkal!"

"Heh, kau tau fikiranku dari mana?", teriak Gakupo.

"Hhaah.., baca fikiran? Heh, kau itu kan kalo tiap malem kerjaannya mangkal mulu, tobat permanen kenapa sih?"

"Yaahh, salah udah…", gumam Gakupo.

"Ayo ah pulang, udah sore kawan…", ujarku.

"Yaudah lah, ayo pulaaang…!", teriak Miku bahagia.

Di perjalanan, Len dan De' BandOt bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik masing-masing, lagu ciptaan mereka tentang arti sebuah kebersamaan. *CD nya bisa dibeli di took matrial terdekat ya.. :D*

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Iya, di ending hari ini kembali author membuat "happy ending", namun apakah ke-happy-an ini akan terus belanjut hingga ke babak spekta?**

**Kira-kira, bakalan ada duel maut lagi ga yaa antara LenxOliver?**

"**Apakah Len berhasil mengungkapkan sebuah fakta di balik perban Oliver?"**

"**Ataukah karena keberhasilan Len masuk spekta, Gakupo bakal bener-bener tobat permanen?"**

***Penting! Di chapter selanjutnya, Len ingin mengatakan suatu hal kepada De' BandOt, hal terberat yang sulit ia lontarkan, apa itu?**

**Just waiting for me … #plak *maksud ane tungguin aja dah chapter selanjutnya :D*  
Sayonara~ ^^w**

**Review nya dibutuhkan gan ..**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	6. Persiapan Karantina

**ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM~**

I'm back! Hahaha~

Akhirnya ane keburu update kilat .. hehehehehe .. *jogged goyang gayung*

Eh iya kemarin ada yang minta request vocaloid project ane yo? *waaww*

Tinggal buka profil author aja ya …

Skip time, seperti biasa, ini dia cuplikan chapter 5 kemaren .. Let's cekidot!

**Sebelumnya di WHO'S THE PARRENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR? #Chapter 5**

**"Udeh ah, mending pulang yuk! Hari ini aku bakalan masak special buat kita!", sahut Gumi.**

**"Wah, yang bener nih?", ujarku.**

**"Yoi, pokoknya duduk manis aja dah… Eh iya, dan lu, Gakupo! Awas kalo brani ngelayap buat mangkal!"**

**"Heh, kau tau fikiranku dari mana?", teriak Gakupo.**

**"Hhaah.., baca fikiran? Heh, kau itu kan kalo tiap malem kerjaannya mangkal mulu, tobat permanen kenapa sih?"**

**"Yaahh, salah udah…", gumam Gakupo.**

**"Ayo ah pulang, udah sore kawan…", ujarku.**

**"Yaudah lah, ayo pulaaang…!", teriak Miku bahagia.**

**Di perjalanan, Len dan De' BandOt bernyanyi sambil memainkan alat musik masing-masing, lagu ciptaan mereka tentang arti sebuah kebersamaan. *CD nya bisa dibeli di toko matrial terdekat ya.. :D***

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?**

**#CHAPTER 6**

**=======BY : VOCALOIDERS FC=======**

**Normal POV**

Sesampainya di Markisa (kepanjangan dari 'Markas Kita Semua') Gumi pun menepati janjinya untuk membuat masakan enak untuk Len dan De' BandOt. Oh iya sekedar ngasih tau aja nih *sopo sing perduli? :p* kalau Markisa adalah sebuah rumah kosong yang kami tempati sebagai tempat mangkal atau 'studio band' nya De' Bandot gitu deh.. *biar keren dikit*

"Wahh, kira-kira Gumi-chan mau masak apa ya?", sahut Miku.

"Pasti bikin pisang keju ditepungin, mmm!", ujar Len.

"Teroong goreeeng..!", teriak Gakupo

"Oh ya ampun, mau dapet gizi dari mana ane kalo tiap hari makannya itu lagi itu lagi?", gumam Miku gedek. "Pantesan aja ya nih otak gue ikutan konsleting gara-gara makanin 2 benda panjang itu mulu!"

"Ehhh, yang panjang-panjang itu enaak, lho!", sahut Len.

"Yang panjang-panjaaaaaaaang~", gumam Gakupo sambil nge-cess.

"Woy! Lu berdua pikirannya apatau deh iuhhh!", bentak Miku sambil menendang kedua makhluk itu.

"Wadaaw, kaki ane jadi dah pindah ke idung", gumam Gakupo.

"Ngaahhh! Sungguh teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganya teganyaaa…..!", teriak Len. *ada yang bisa ngitung berapa banyak kata 'teganya'?*

"Hhhahahhaha! Jurus tendangan si Midun ane oke juga toh? Kya!", gumam Miku.

Gumi pun segera menghampiri ketiga 'jancuk' sahabatnya itu sambil membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi sup panas. Seketika…

"Waduuhh?", sahut Gumi kaget ditambah panik melihat dua orang pria [?] tepar di tangan si nyi jambrong [?]

"Huffh, kalian apa-apaan sih? Gue ampe kaget tau! Untung aja nih masakan ane kagak mendarat di muka ente!", bentak Gumi.

"Ngrr, kita lagi latihan silat kok, hhe .. suwer tekewer-kewer pasar klewer deh….", ujar Miku.

"GUMI-CHAN, NYI JAMBRONG MINTA TUMBAL KE KITE!", jerit Gakupo dan Len. "LIAT TUH, KITE JADI BAHAN PERCOBAAN BUAT PENELITIAN TENDANGAN SI MIDUUUN!"

"Owalah.., ane bingung otak kalian itu ada zat alay apalagi sih?", ujar Gumi gondok.

"Bisa dibilang sekarang virus J4Yu5 sama K0PL4k…..?", jawab Gakupo.

"Mck, udeh ah! Nih liat masakan aku! Hmm….", sahut Gumi.

"Waah, wanginya menggugah nih…", gumam Miku.

"Ayoo, kita merapat! Posisi piring sama sendok yang ada di pinggir jalan pindahin ke sini!", ujar Len. *woy, itu rambu restoran, makhluk!*

"Hajar blehh…..!", kata Gakupo.

"Hayoo! Lupa? Baca doa dulu lahh….", ujar Gumi.

"Ayo, sok Gakupo mimpin doa…", kata Miku.

….

Akhirnya, gara-gara kedatangan Gumi dapat mengurangi dampak yang lebih buruk bagi otak alay mereka. Wkwkwk

Namun di tengah makan malam mereka yang penuh suka cita, Len tampak murung…

"Loh, Len-kun? Kau kenapa? Masakan aku ga enak ya?", ujar Gumi melas.

"Ah? Eh, ngg… Nggak kok, Gumi-chan, enak banget, kok!", jawab Len yang linglung.

"Hmm, kamu sakit ya, Len? Apa kecapean gara-gara audisi?", tanya Miku.

"Ngg… Nggak kok, aku kan semangat banget buat ikut acara ini….", jawab Len mengelak.

Setelah menjawab, Len kembali ke posisi awal dengan wajah yang bingung.

….

"Ngg.. Miku, Gumi, Gakupo?", sahut Len merendah.

"Iya, kenapa, Len?"

"(garuk kepala) Ngg… Nganu, hmm.. Ngomong-ngomong masalah audisi…. Kalian tau kan kalau acara beginian itu harus dikarantina sampai waktu yang nggak ditentuin?"

(mereka bertiga bingung)

"Len? M..Maksud kamu…?", gumam Gumi.

"Iya, kemungkinan besar, aku ga bisa ikut De' BandOt keliling Kasablanka lagi deh…", sahut Len merunduk. "Aku ga tega, aku juga… Sebenarnya ga mau pisah sama kalian… Tapi.. Mau diapain lagi? Apa aku harus mundur demi De' BandOt?"

"Len, omong kosong apa itu?", bentak Gakupo. "Kau mau mundur setelah kau telah memperjuangkan semuanya dari awal, nahanin malu di depan si duo pirang itu, ingat perjuangan kemarin-kemarin itu seperti apa? Hah?"

"Iya, Gakupo bener, Len.. Kamu udah sampai di tengah jalan, sayang kan kalau ditinggalin?", bisik Miku.

"Len, para juri udah mempercayai kamu untuk masuk ke 10 besar, itu sebuah perjuangan amat berat, lho! Banyangin, 10 besar dari ribuan bahkan ratusan ribu orang yang mesti memupuskan harapan mereka, harusnya kamu bersyukur..", ujar Gumi melanjutkan.

"Tapi, gimana sama De' BandOt?", tanya Len.

"De' BandOt ga akan pernah hilang, justru karena kau lolos masuk spekta, kita semua bakal meperjuangkan kamu dan berdoa dari jauh..", ujar Gumi. "Kita akan sekuat tenaga untuk meminta dukungan kepada orang-orang supaya kamu bisa bertahan di babak spekta.."

"Jangan sampai semangatmu luntur cuman gara-gara kami, Len!", sahut Gakupo melanjutkan.

"Sudahlah, Len, jangan sedih, abisin makanmu, masalah itu nanti kita omongin lagi, ya?", bujuk Miku.

(Len hanya bisa mengangguk)

**Len POV**

Sudah aku duga, reaksi dari De'BandOt pasti seperti itu. "Harusnya ane ga usah ngebahas ini lagi, hhah.. Pasti ane dibentak kayak gini deh, kalah sama bos kalo lagi malakin…", gumamku dalam hati.

Setelah acara makan-makannya selesai, aku segera bergegas ke kamar. Aku langsung membaringkan badanku di gelaran tikar ditemani sebuah bantal buluk dan penerangan seadanya.

"Hmm, kenapa tidak aku pertimbangkan ini sebelumnya yah..? haah, baka!", gumamku.

Tiba-tiba ada nampak seorang wanita berambut panjang.. Ia mengetuk pintu kamarku… sekali, dua kali, dan….. tiga! SIAPA DISITU?

"Heh, makhluk! Ini ane, Miku! Siaul, ane dikata Kutil….", bentak Miku disusul tendangan si Midun.

"Ngg.. Maap dah, abisnya tadi kesannya horror banget sih.."

"Ya udah, hmm, oh iya, masalah audisi yang kamu bilang pas lagi makan….."

"Hmm, iya nih.. Galau nih ane.."

"Udah, sekarang kamu jangan kebanyakan pikiran, sekarang kamu fokusin aja deh ke audisi, lagipula kamu harus di karantina pula, jaga kesehatanmu selama di sana…"

"hm…."

"Oh iya, kapan kamu bakal berangkat ke asrama?"

"Besok siang….."

…

"Permios? Hayoo kalian ngapain berduaan?", ujar Gumi tang secara tiba-tiba nongol kepalanya doang. *woy lu kira ane hantu jeruk bali [?]*

"Eh? Gumi-chan, kau ini!", bentak Miku.

"(berjalan ke arah Miku dan Len) Hehhe, maaf sodara-sodara.. Eh iya, Len, nghh.. Ku dengar besok udah mesti ke asrama? Kenapa cepet banget?"

"Iya, begitulah.."

**Normal POV**

Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah penampakan *etdah banyak amat sih penunggunya! o.O*, dia kini pake baju panjang warna putih dan rambutnya juga panjang.. *kayaknya yang kali ini… benar-benar … *

"Iii..hihihihiii….!"

"HYAAAAAKKK! KU..KU.. KUTILAAAAANN…!", teriak Len sambil memukul makhluk itu pake senter.

….

"Wadoooh!", teriak… sepertinya itu suaranya si…

"Woy, koplak! Ane Gakupo! Aduhh…, meninggal deh guee…."

Aku dan and the geng segera menyelamatkan nyawa Gakupo yang sedang diambang kebenjolan..

"Ngeehh, Gakupo? Ngg, ane minta maap.. Ane kira…", gumam Len.

"Auahh! Ane di bully mulu.."

"Ng.. siapa juga yang mau nge-bully kamu, Kup? "

"Aaaahh, jangan panggil ane 'Kup' ngapa, nama bagus-bagus juga!"

"Yee, gitu doang sih, apa artinya sebuah namaa~?", ujar Gumi seperti sedang baca puisi.. *oouuuh~*

"(sweat drop) Oh ya ampun, Gumi-chan! Ini bukan lagi kartinian…", gumam Len.

"(tawa seikhlasnya) Iya, ane lupa, sekarang lagi Gakupo-an yeh?", jawab Gumi.

"Grr… Sakarepmu!", jawab Gakupo dengan keadaan muka lagi nyium ubin. "Padahal kan ane kesini mau ikutan arisan, malah ngoleksi benjolan….."

"Mck! Kepala udah benjol bertingkat gitu tetep aja ga ngotak!", gumam Gumi.

"Auu, siapa juga yang lagi arisan, orang lagi nge gossip juga!", elak Miku.

(krikkrikk mode)

*WOOOY! PARA AKTOR OTAK KRITING! PADA NGOMONGIN APAAN SIH? Author ikutan dong~ (author dipenggal) x,X*

*PI*

**Len POV**

"Sudahlah, Len, sekarang kamu siapin mental aja buat audisi selama karantina..", kata Miku sambil mengelus pundakku.

"Iya, kita emang ga bisa bantuin banyak selama kamu di karantina, tapi seperti janji awal kita, De' BandOt bakalan berdoa dan minta dukungan sebanyak-banyaknya sama orang-orang!", ujar Gakupo semangat.

"(puppy eyes) Hmm, makasih yah kawan-kawan, aku janji ga akan ngelupain pejuangan kita selama ini….", jawabku dengan nada merendah. "Aku bersyukur, kalau aku bisa dikasih kesempatan untuk dipertemukan sama orang-orang baik dan setia seperti kalian.."

"Iya, Len! Ingat kan lirik lagu kita? 'Selalu bersama, baik suka maupun luka, baik bahagia maupun sengsara…' dan… De' BandOt akan selalu seperti itu!", ujar Gumi.

"(mengangguk) Aku bakalan selalu inget lagu itu kok!", kataku.

Suasana haru dan penuh cinta terasa sekali saat ini. De' BandOt yakin bahwa nama itu akan terus bersatu dan selamanya…

*Hmm, baiklah.. Hiiks! Tak terasa tissue author udah abis 3 kotak*

Gaspol~

**Normal POV**

Hari sudah cukup larut, Miku, Gumi dan Gakupo segera keluar dari kamar Len agar ia bisa tidur dengan nyenyak mala mini.

Dan kini, semua sudah dalam keadaan tertidur. Namun tidak untuk Gumi dan Len. Gumi sedang sibuk untuk membuat sebuah hadiah untuk Len sebagai kenang-kenangannya selama karantina *apa itu? #rahasia_gan :p*

"Hmmm, semoga aja Len bakalan seneng sama 'hadiah' ini, dan… bakal inget terus sama De' BandOt… www~", gumamnya.

sedangkan Len tidak dapat berhenti memutar otaknya, antara ungkapan rasa senang, deg-degan, takut, dan… .el .be .. :D

"Haduuhh, rasanya.. kok kayaknya mala mini beda ya? ga kayak biasanya?", gumamnya. "Hmm,

**Len POV**

Kukuruyuuuuukk~

Adalah suara mengerikan *lebay* yang pertama kali aku dengar …

"Wekkss, kok udah terang aja? Ini udah jam berape?", teriakku panik. "Aduuh, gue lupa lagi, pan belum nyiapin barang yang kudu diangkut ini! Kyaaaa!"

Tiba-tiba muncul ketiga 'sosok' yang membuat kepanikan gue semakin nancep!

"Heh! Ngapain kalian planga-plongo depan kamar ane?", tanyaku sambil narik urat.

"Eh, Len? Ng…", gumam Gumi.

"Tadinya kita mau ngajakin kamu jalan-jalan.. Berhubung calon artis ga boleh capek-capek jadi…..", ujar Miku.

"Ayo tinggalin Leeen!", teriak Gakupo.

(dan mereka ngambil jurus kaki seceng aliaass….)

"Woooy! Mau pada kemane bocah jancuk?", teriakku sambil mengejar mereka.

"Ahh siaul, gue mesti siap-siap nih.. grr…", aku ngedumel sendirian, hhaah.. "Awas ya ente pada, kalo ane udah kelar audisi, ane cipokin atu-atu!" *ayo siapa yang mau dicipok sama Len? :D* (author nyengir gigi kering)

Dengan berat badan *baca : berat hati*, Len segera mengambil peralatan mandi dan menuju sumur. Setelah itu, ia segera mengemas pakaian peralatan lainnya yang kiranya diperlukan selama di asrama.

"Yaaah, ga banyak, cuman berapa lembar doang, tas juga boro-boro koper… hmm..", gumamku. "Tapi kan, ah! Pede aja! Emang gue cuman punya ginian doang kok, bodo emen deh ntar dikatain apa…"

Len kembali mengecek semua barang yang telah dimasukkan ke dalam tas kuning mungilnya itu.

"Okelah kalo beg..beg..begittuh! *nge-rapp mode*, semua udah siap! Hhah!"

Aku segera membawa tasku ke keluar kamar dan berharap moga-moga ane disisain nasi walaupun cuman sebulir sama cabe doang…

"Eh? Kok sepi ajah ya?", gumamku heran. "Apa jangan-jangan para makhluk jancuk beneran jalan-jalan lagi? Ah! Kadang-kadang yeh otak tuh makhluk akal maling juga, ane mau pergi masihhh aja ngelayapan! Grr…..!"

Aku mencoba planga-plongo nyariin mereka *kali aja gitu pada ngumpet di selipan kolong .. #gampar*

"Gum? Mik? Kup? Woy.. ente kemane sih?"

…..….

"Hhah! Ga ada yang nyaut.. Ga tau kalo ane lagi laper apa yak? Mckmckmck…" *sopo sing perduli? * (author digusur road roaller)

Tidak ada suara yang merespon, ampun dah, kacang sekarang brapaan yah? Mahal apa murah ya? grr.. #apatau

…..

"Feeling udah mulai ga enak nih.. Perasaan udah mulai janggal, yang tadinya tenang-tenang aja kenapa jadi keringet dingin gini ya?", aku coba tarik nafas sedalam mungkin (moga kagak jebol dari bawah)

Dan….

.

.

.

"DUAAARRRRR!"

"Nahloh, sekarang lu ngapain planga-plongo di mari?", ujar Miku.

.

.

"Hah..ha..hhaah.. Kalian sukses bikin jantung ane berhenti sesaat, kawan!", gumamku diiringi music kusut. (jleb mode)

"Kya! Selow lah kawan… Kita ga sepinter yang kau kira!", kata Gakupo yang langsung ambil posisi ngerangkul ane secara tiba-tiba.

Gue cuman bisa nyengir seikhlasnya sambil dumel dalam hati, "Hhah, emangnya siapa juga yang bilang ente pinter?" hheheu.. #seretkejurang

"Oh iya Len, nih aku dah bikinin nasi goreng buat kamu.. Udah jangan galau lagi! Ya?", sahut Gumi sambil pamerin piring ke ane..

*wahh.. kayak nasi goreng ya?* (author dibuang)

Skip time aja, Len dengan lahap menghabiskan nasgor itu *mas, abis nguli ya? laper apa doyan?* (author bukan dibuang lagi tapi ditimbun)

**Normal POV**

Setelah itu, Len diiringi kawan De' BandOt yang selalu setia bersama *lebay*. Kini mereka menuju ke sebuah halte terdekat dari Markisa untuk menunggu bis jemputan yang merupakan fasilitas dari acara audisi tersebut.

"Loh, Gumi? Kamu ga ikut nemenin Len?", tanya Miku.

"Aku nyusul, mau nyuci piring dulu sebentar…", teriak Gumi dari dapur.

"Oh oke, ntar kalo udah ke halte aja ya?"

"Siap, tanteh!"

Sesampainya Len, Miku dan Gakupo di halte, mereka harus kembali menunggu sampai bisnya datang. Tapi…

"Kok lama banget ya? ga dateng-dateng?", gumam Gakupo ngedumel .

"Macet kali ya? atau mungkin bis nya terbang [?]", gumam Miku sambil ngelirik langit. #plak

"Sakarepmu lah…", sahut Gakupo.

Tak lama…

"Eh, itu kayaknya bis nya deh?", sahut Len semangat.

"Wah, iya.. Bis nya bagus ya?", ujar Gakupo.

Akhirnya, sebuah bis berwarna polkadot pink-ungu pun tepat berhenti di depan batang hidung mereka. *emang mereka punya idung [?]* (itu nanya apa ngajakin ribut ya?)

*PI*

"Hmm, ini benar halte *tuuutt*? Kami ingin menjemput seseorang bernama Len Kagamine..", ujar salah seorang (kayaknya sih panitia *atau kernet bis?) yang keluar dari bis tersebut.

"Anda tepat sekali!", sahut Len. (woy ini bukan kuis siapa ga brani!)

"Baiklah, ayo masuk!

Dengan penuh semangat, aku mulai mengangkat kakiku, melangkah perlahan ke dalam bis. Tampak Miku dan Gakupo memberikan sambutan berupa lambaian tangan sebagai tanda perpisahan kita. Hiks! (bang, author minta tissue sekarung lagi dong….!)

Akhirnya pintu bis kembali tertutup dan segera meninggalkan halte sekaligus Miku dan Gakupo.

"LEEENN… LEENN!"

"Eh, Gumi? Kenapa baru dateng?", tanya Miku.

Ng… hueekk.. Ng… hueekk, Gumi ngap-ngapan..

"Mana Len?"

"Baru aja berangkat bis nya?"

.

.

"APAAA?"

Gumi shock seketika dan asmanya semakin menjadi-jadi…

"Len.. LEN! Aku harus kejar diaaa!

(Gumi langsung berlari mengejar bis tersebut)

"Heehh, Gumi? Kau gila?", teriak Gakupo, namun sepertinya Gumi tak acuh.

...

**Gumi POV**

"Leenn..! LEENN…! Tunggu aku!", aku sekuat tenaga berlari sambil berteriak mengejar bis itu, berharap ia mendengar suaraku.

Bis itu semakin menjauh.. menjauh.. dan.. terus menjauh…. Tapi aku terus berlari.. berlari... tak mau kalah cepat dengan bis itu. Tapi sepertinya…

"AAAHH! MUSTAHIL!"

Kakiku terlalu lemah untuk mengejarnya. Sial! Aku terjatuh!

Kini, aku hanya bisa menangis, menyesal, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa….

"Len, seandainya kau dengar aku, kembalilah.. Sebentar saja! Aku hanya ingin memberimu…

.

.

'INI'….."

.

**TO BE CONTINUE ..**

**Waaahhh! Poor Gumi-chan! Ia tak sempat memberikan hadiah untuk Len!**

**(author makanin tissue)**

**Author speechless…!**

**Pokok'e .. Stay tune aja yahh … Maaf ga bisa kasih sub-summary untuk ending chapter kali ini..**

**Sekiaan~ :')**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW GAN!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


	7. My Present For You, Len!

**ASSALAMU'ALAIKUM!**

Saya disini kembali hadir menjumpai anda semua~ *siapa yang nanya? #dor*

Chapter 7 update .. Yah, bisa dibilang ini update kilat lah.. hehhehe

Siap?

Ntar dulu deh, sinopsis chapter 6 dulu aja deh ya?

Cekidot!

**Sebelumnya di WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR? #CHAPTER 6**

**Gumi POV**

"Leenn..! LEENN…! Tunggu aku!", aku sekuat tenaga berlari sambil berteriak mengejar bis itu, berharap ia mendengar suaraku.

Bis itu semakin menjauh.. menjauh.. dan.. terus menjauh…. Tapi aku terus berlari.. berlari... tak mau kalah cepat dengan bis itu. Tapi sepertinya…

"AAAHH! MUSTAHIL!"

Kakiku terlalu lemah untuk mengejarnya. Sial! Aku terjatuh!

Kini, aku hanya bisa menangis, menyesal, tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa….

"Len, seandainya kau dengar aku, kembalilah.. Sebentar saja! Aku hanya ingin memberimu…

.

.

'INI'….."

.

**WHO'S THE PARENTS OF THE BIGGEST STAR?**

**#CHAPTER 7**

**=====BY : KUROI TO AKAI ex. VOCALOIDERS FC=====**

**Gumi POV**

Ng.. hueek.. Ng.. hueek.. Aku capek! Aku ga kuat ngejar bis itu! Sungguh sangat mustahil kalau dengan kakiku ini bisa mengejar benda empat kaki karet itu. Yang bisa aku lakukan sekarang hanyalah.. menangis.. MENYESAL!

.

.

"Len.. LEN! Kembali sebentar…!", teriakku sambil mencurahkan seluruh air mataku ini.

Aku telah buang rasa maluku sekarang, duduk di tengah jalan seperti ini, berteriak memanggil dirimu, dan lagi-lagi.. hanya kata MUSTAHIL yang ada!

.

.

"Gumi-chan?"

..

"Apa? Bahkan.. suaramu pun masih terngiang saat memanggil namaku!"

.

.

"Gumi-chan? Kau kenapa?", sahut seseorang yang suaranya mirip dengan..

"Hey, Gumi-chan? Aku Len! Len disini!"

…

Aku mencoba membuka perlahan mataku yang sudah penuh dengan air mata ini, membuktikan suara itu..

"L.. Len? Kau?"

"Gumi-chan, kenapa kau menangis di tengah jalan seperti ini? Kau tidak malu dilihat banyak orang?"

"Len..? LEN? Kau benar LEN?"

"Loh? Gumi-chan? Emangnya kita udah berapa abad sih ga ketemu? Masa iya sama cogan model ane ga inget?" #gubrakpede

.

.

Aku tersenyum, mendengar Len melontarkan lelucon khas dirinya itu.

Sungguh!

Ini sebuah keajaiban, whoa! Len, kau kini menatapku dengan senyuman manis khas shotacon mu!

Tanpa berfikir panjang, aku langsung memeluk erat dirinya, sambil mengucap syukur kalau ternyata aku masih diberi kesempatan saat detik ini untuk bertemu denganmu…

**Len POV**

"Gumi-chan kenapa sih?", sebuah pertanyaan besar menghampiri diriku sekarang.

Melihatnya menangis di tengah jalan, memanggil namaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Hingga saat ini, ia masih menatap diriku seperti maling kundang yang gagal jadi batu #plak .

.

.

*PI*

Tiba-tiba, ia memeluk erat diriku, saat itu juga ia menangis sejadi-jadinya..

"Loh, Gumi? Aku kan cuman mau ikutan karantina, paling sebulan dua bulan juga pasti pulang kok!", sahutku sambil mengelus kepalanya.

Semakin aku hibur, tangisannya justru semakin keras..

"Gumi-chan.. cup.. cup.. Udah jangan nangis lagi ya..", aku berusaha untuk menyabarkan dirinya.

Akhirnya, aku melepaskan pelukannya dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi.. Gumi kan udah besar, ingat! Umurmu sudah mau 17 tahun, kamu harusnya lebih dewasa lagi, ya… Gumi harus janji sama Len kalau selama aku karantina kamu harus bisa jaga dirimu dan De' Bandot ya?"

Kini, tangisannya mulai mereda. Perlahan, ia mulai menorehkan senyuman manis khas dirinya. Hahh, leganya!

"Baiklah, Gumi-chan! Cerita dong sama Len, sebenarnya apa yang membuat dirimu tiba-tiba seperti ini?"

.

.

"Hmm, ini buat kamu…", ujarnya sambil memberiku sebuah kotak kecil berwarna kuning hijau.

"Eh? Ini apa, Gumi-chan?"

"Jangan dibuka sekarang, Len-kun!"

"Loh, kenapa?"

"Hmm, pokoknya, buka kotaknya nanti aja, jangan sekarang ya?"

Aku semakin penasaran, sebenarnya modus apa ini?

(author : PRIT! SERIUS KAGAK LU MAINNYA! IKUTIN BENANG KUSUTNYA! #gampar)

.

.

*PI*

"Ng.. Oke deh, sebelumnya makasih ya hadiahnya.. Heheu, aku jadi makin penasaran nih sama isinya.."

Kini, nampaknya Gumi kembali ceria dan wajahnya kembali manis seperti Gumi yang aku kenal selama ini.. Hah, syukurlah!

.

"GUMI! GUMI…!", tiba-tiba Miku dan Gakupo menyusul.

"Eh? Gakupo sama Miku kok kesini juga?", tanyaku semakin herman *baca : heran*

"Ng.. hueek, ng.. hueekk.. Hah, kita berdua ngejar si wortel ini nih, gara-gara kamu kita jadi cemas tau ga sama kamu!", sahut Gakupo ngedumel.

"Ng.. Maaf deh kak Gakupo.. Gumi tau kalau aku terlalu nekad…", gumamnya.

Tak lama, Miku berjalan ke arahku..

"Len, selamat berjuang ya? kami pasti mendoakan yang terbaik untukmu.."

"Iya, Miku.. Makasih ya doa sama dukungannya.."

.

.

"Ayo, Gumi, pelan-pelan…", gumam Gakupo sambil menuntun Gumi supaya berdiri.

Aku memerhatikan mereka berdua, entah kenapa kok sepertinya aku agak iri ya? hmm…

"Ng.., Len? Hati-hati ya?", sahut Gakupo.

Aku hanya tersenyum semangat, dan rasanya semakin semangat saat Gumi kini sedang tersenyum ditambah ancungan kedua jempolnya untukku. Hhah… Sungguh aku sangat beruntung sekali kalau aku bisa hidup bersama kalian semua!

Oke, kini aku harus balik badan dan berjalan menuju bis. Tenang, iya. Inilah perasaanku sekarang.. kini, lengkap sudah ucapan perpisahan ini berlangsung. Di bis pun aku serasa seperti.. yah.. Sungguh indah!

.

.

Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong kotak tadi.. Hm..,

"Kira-kira apa ya isinya?", gumamku dalam hati sambil melihat setiap sudut kotak itu. "Warna kotaknya aja udah unik nih, kuning hijau! Hmm.. aku suka sama perpaduan kedua warna ini!"

.

.

Tiba-tiba, seseorang mengeplak kepalaku dari belakang..

"Nahloh! Siang bolong gini udah galau aja nih?", sahut Bruno sambil unjuk gigi keringnya.

Grr.. ga taunya si Samson depok itu lagi.. Hah~

"Hetdah! Maennya geplak nih.. Sakit tau!", gumamku ngedumel.

"Hahahahha.. Oh iya, ngemeng-ngemeng tadi ada apa sih sampai bis mesti berhenti mendadak?", tanya Lily.

"Hah? Ng.. Ng.. Nganu.., Lily.., tadi itu temenku, dia nganterin barang bawaanku ada yang ketinggalan.. Jadi tadi aku turun lagi..", jawabku.

"Oh gitu toh.. Yakin ga ada yang lainnya?", tanyanya lagi.

.

.

"Hedeehh, ini orang nanya apa intrograsi sih? Kepo aja! Zz!", gumamku dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba musik langsung kusut sekejap dan tergantikan oleh suara petir.. #jegeerrr

"Heh, bocah ingusan! Baru kayak gini doang aja udah bikin semua orang repot tau ga!", bentak si muka plagiat itu. *hetdah udah seneng chapter kemaren kagak ada ente juga! Hrrr~!*

"Tau nih! Coba aja kalau bukan gara-gara lu, bis kan ga bakal berhenti, jadinya ga ada waktu kebuang!", ujar SeeU melanjutkan.

"Apaan sih? Heh? Terus gue mesti bilang 'O' gitu ke kalian?", sahutku.

"Kalian! Denger ya! Nggak ada hak buat kalian main hakim sendiri di sini! Lagipula panitia juga mengizinkan Len buat turun sebentar kok!", sahut Lily membela.

"Tau.. Panitianya aja selow, kenapa ente-ente pada yang ribet sih?", ujar Bruno. *hore satu sama, wee!*  
.

.

"Hehh! Sudah sudah! Apa-apaan sih kalian ini!", bentak salah seorang panitia. "Kalian mau saya diss kalau pada ribut kayak gini? Iya?"

"Ng.. Maaf kak.. Jangan diss kami, ya?", ujarku membela.

"Hahh.. sudah sana kembali ke bangku masing-masing! Perjalanan menuju asrama tinggal 30 menit lagi, jadi persiapkan barang bawaan kalian jangan sampai ada yang ketinggalan!", sahut panitia itu.

"Baik, kak…" *hore 3-2 buat ane XDD*

Akhirnya keadaan kembali kondusif, dan aku bisa tiduran sebentar di kursi bis yang empuk ini.. Hah~ Aku bersyukur bisa mendapat kesempatan seperti ini..

.

.

**De' BandOt POV**

"Gumi-chan, sebenarnya kau itu kenapa sih tadi?", tanya Miku gemas.

"Iya nih, kamu pinter banget sih bikin kita-kita kena serangan jantung sesaat tau ga!", bentak Gakupo melanjutkan.

"Ng.. Go.. Gomen, kawan! Aku tadi cuman mau ngasih dia 'hadiah' buat Len sebagai kenang-kenangan dari De'Bandot…", jawab Gumi sambil menekuk wajahnya.

"Apa? Ha.. hadiah?", gumam Miku bingung.

"Hadiah… Apa?", tanya Gakupo.

.

.

"Ng….", Gumi cuman mendengung tanpa menjawab apa nama 'benda' yang dijadikan 'hadiah'nya untuk Len itu.

…

**Len POV**

"Ayo, kita sudah sampai di asrama, cek lagi bawaan kalian jangan samapi ada yang tertinggal di bis", ujar panitia menggunakan toa.

"Eh? Udah sampe toh? Hoaam!", gumamku.

Aku kembali memaksa tubuhku untuk kembali mengikui arahan dari panitia. Hmm, segar rasanya! Tubuhku seperti abis dipijit, pokok serasa ga ada beban deh! *ane bukan promosi ya!*

.

.

"Baiklah, disini kamar laki-laki dan disini kamar perempuan (sambil menunjuk arah kamar), jangan sampai tertukar ya kamarnya….", sahut panitia itu lagi.

*waah, gaswat juga ya kalo beneran bisa ketuker kamarnyee.. ckck..*

*PI*

Saat aku masuk ke kamar itu, sungguh… Itu tuh.. Kamar yang, amajon deh pokoknya! *maap ane ga bisa ngomong Zet!*

(author : "itu bisa?" , Len : "itu sampel makhluk!" #tepar)

Lanjut!

Kamarnya itu loh! Waw! Besar! Ruangan ber-AC, dan kasurnya itu.. empuk bangetbanget! Ngaa! Pokoknya author dan reader pada ngiri deh…..

(author : "ga sih woo.. author ga goyaang!" , Len : "ya iyalah ga goyang, orang ga ada musiknya..!" #pingsanditempat)

.

.

Hahaha..!

Jadi tuh setiap finalis punya kasur masing-masing meskipun dalam satu ruangan yang sama. Dan kini saatnya ane ngomong.. SEMPROTAN! (author : "woy, SEMPURNA! Bukan semprotan!" #jlebmode)

Aduh, ane jadi brantem mulu sama author! Hzz .. Ampun dije deh..

.

Oke, deskripsiin kamarnya udah dulu deh, sekarang jadwalnya ISHOMA nih.. Berhubung sekarang lagi bulan puasa jadi kata 'MA' nya diganti 'MO' deh..

(author : "maksudnya?" , Len : "kalau MA kan artinya 'makan', nah kalo 'MO' artinya.. MOLOR! Haha!")

(author : "sakarepmu!")

Okeoke, kebetulan sekarang di kasih waktu satu jam buat istirahat, ane manfaatin banget nih buat.. On iya! Ingatanku kini tertuju kepada kotak pemberian Gumi tadi… Hmm, kira-kira apa ya isinya?

Aku mencoba mencari kotak itu di dalam tasku, tapi kok?

"EH? MANA KOTAKNYA?", aku langsung panik saat aku bongkar seisi tas ku, dan ternyata kotak itu…

**.**

**.**

"**HAH? ILANG? APA? GA MUNGKIINNN!"**

"Ahh, ga mungkin! Pasti cuman keselip! Tapi kenapa tetep aja ga ada sih? Perasaan tadi udah dimasukin ke tas!"

Aku coba kembali menyelusuri sudut terkecil isi tas, dan hasilnya, **mustahil**!

"Hah! Baka! Kenapa kotaknya bisa hilang? Aahhh!", aku terus mendumel stress sambil menguwel rambutku. "Ahh! Kalau Gumi-chan bisa tau kecerobohan aku ini gimana nih? ARGH!"

**TO BE CONTINUE ..**

**Wadaw, hadiah dari Gumi hilang nih.. Wah gaswat limawatt ini! #biarkan**

**Padahal penasaran nih tuh kotak isinya apaaa ya? *lirik reader :D**

**Oke, chapter 7's finished! Next to chapter 8 ya? *udah iya aja biar cepet!***

**Seperti biasa, stay tune on me! Bye~ **

**REVIEW GA DILARANG GAN, ASAL JANGAN FLAME YA!**

***GUNAKAN BAHASA YANG HALUS DAN MUDAH DIMENGERTI***

**MAKASIH!**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
